


Swooning Over You (Jordi Palacios x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: F/M, Jordi is the Best Boy I love him sm, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You ask some of the hospital clients for love advice.





	Swooning Over You (Jordi Palacios x Reader)

You were recently put into the hospital for mental illness issues. You ended up relapsing from a suicide attempt putting yourself temporarily in Ocean Park Hospital. You met with Leo, Emma, Dash, Charlie, Kara, and the best for last, Jordi. Leo, Emma, and Dash were basically your best friends, when you were having troubles you always came to them. Although, Kara was the head bitch at the hospital, though sometimes you did find comfort from her, despite her constant bickering and rudeness. 

“Y/N, you should give me some of that food you have. You apparently get special treatment since you’re depressed and ready to kill yourself or whatever. You poor thing.” A voice chimed in from your room. You knew immediately the source of the voice, Kara Souders. Like you said before, the Queen of being a massive bitch and thinks she’s basic royalty. 

You swung around, seeing the blonde cheerleader with hands placed onto her hips, “What do I get in return?” You questioned, as Kara put a finger onto her chin, as if she was thinking of an obvious answer.

“Can’t you just help me out for this once? I’m starving. All I ever get is this crappy ass hospital food and they treat you as if you’re a luxury for having depression. Boo hoo, honey.” Kara responded, as she seemingly crossed her arms a little rougher. 

“Just this once? I have helped you out on more than one occasion. Think about several.” You stated, glaring at Kara.

“Fine! Why don’t I hook you up with someone? I know just the person in particular.” Kara said, as you felt a blush creep up onto your cheeks, while a sly grin appeared on her lips. 

“Come on, it’s pretty damn obvious, Y/N. We know you have those heart eyes for him. You can’t hide that kind of shit from me. I’m basically the Queen at detecting a crush. You have a crush on Jordi.” Kara initiated, as you took a deep breath. You couldn’t deny the fact you had feelings for Jordi, she was right for once. 

“You’re right, but what the hell do I do about it? I’m just a depressed piece of shit. Why would anybody want to date me?” You questioned, not expecting a general answer. 

“Well, you sure aren't wrong. I can't believe how oblivious you two are, though. You would be the perfect match for him.” Kara commented, as you sat back onto your bed.

“Thanks Kara, you sure do make me feel better.” You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

“If you're going to act that way towards me I'm not going to help you. Do you want him or not?” Kara questioned, as you ignored her walking out of the room. You were certain that Kara is not the type of person to ask for favors, especially with love.

“Don't you dare fucking ignore me, I will straight up tell him myself!” Kara exclaimed, as you kept on walking. Sure, Kara has a big mouth but she most likely will not act on such things.

The room you headed to was Dash’s, he must have some good advice somewhere up his sleeve. He perked his head up at you as you walked in, “Let me guess, boy troubles?” A smirk appeared on his face, he knew exactly what you were going to say before you could proceed to say it.

You simply nodded your head, as you sat next to him on the bed “Yeah, it's Jordi. I just don't know how he could like someone like me.” You said, exhaling a breath.

“Someone like you? Y/N, you're in a hospital. Sure you're different from the rest of us but that makes you unique. We are all unique and different. Sometimes, you just gotta follow what your heart tells you. I'm betting your heart is telling you to confess your feelings but your mind is telling you otherwise.” Dash advised, as you smiled and rose up from the bed.

“Thanks, Dash. You're so much more helpful than what Kara was.” You commented, as Dash raised his eyebrows at you.

“You asked Kara for advice? You should of obviously came to me first, at least I'm not as bitchy as she is.” Dash said, as you began walking yourself out before turning around with Dash’s stare directly at you

“Go get em’, tiger.” Dash persuaded, as you exited the room. You headed your way to Jordi’s room, as you heard soft music of the guitars play from outside. 

You approached the doorway, seeing Jordi peacefully playing the guitar. Your heartbeat raced, as you took a gulp “Sorry to interrupt.” You slipped out, loud enough for him to hear it.

Jordi darted his eyes at you, before he began to stop playing for a moment “Oh hey, Y/N. Don't worry about it. Just messing around really.” He stated, as his palms were placed onto his legs.

“Something wrong? You look like you have something important to tell me.” Jordi questioned, as you bit your lip hesitantly. Just remember what Dash told you about following your heart, you thought.

“I--I need to confess something.” You swallowed, before continuing your sentence “I--uh--may have a crush on you.” You blurted out, as you noticed Jordi began gripping his legs.

“You do? Y/N, I'm absolutely flattered. But..” Jordi stopped for a moment, as you felt your heart drop. You prayed he wouldn't of left that wide open for you to interpret for a moment.

Thankfully, he continued “But, I think I like you too. More than a friend.” Jordi admitted, as you stood there dumbfounded. Maybe you should pinch yourself to make sure this isn't a dream. You knew for certain this had to be real.

“This is embarrassing but actually I was planning to play a song for you.” Jordi said, picking up his guitar. You felt like all the breath was taken out of you, as you furiously blushed. 

All you could do was nod your head, by how speechless you were. Jordi turned his head and grinned, beginning to strum the guitar.

“Heaven only knows where you've been.  
But I don't really need to know I know where you're gonna go. On my heart, where you're resting your head. And you just look so beautiful. It's like you were an angel.” Jordi sung the first verse, as you couldn't stop yourself from blushing. His voice was so soothing and gorgeous.

Jordi sang the rest of the verses while strumming the guitar, not batting an eye at anywhere else except you. A grin began to play on his features “Well?” 

“That was absolutely extraordinary, Jordi. I loved that so much. Thank you.” You said, wrapping your arms around him. His body against yours felt so nice and warm.

You leaned in placing a kiss onto his cheek, as a small blush appeared across his face, “Let's make it official by going on a date. I'm sure we can sneak out for a little bit to go to a nice restaurant or something.” Jordi suggested, as you lightly placed a hand onto his.

“Anything with you would be magnificent.”


End file.
